Cheating Death
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Jemma can see other people's deaths. Depressed over the loss of her brother, she uses this gift to help others cheat death. Finished
1. The ride of death

_After watching Final Destination 3 (Which, might I add, KICKS ASS!), I decided to do a little verison of it myself. I don't own the flims, or Faith. I do own Jemma, Chester and anyone not used in either Beyblade or FD. _

If I did own Beyblade, Jemma would be Kai's girlfriend, Faith would be Tala's girlfriend and the likes of My Chemical Romance and Godsmack would be played all the time.

* * *

**Cheating Death**

"I am so looking forward to this ride!"

Chester Blade Scott stared open mouthed towards a large roller coaster. His sister, Jemma Aeris Scott, glanced at it nervously. "I don't know Chester. You know what I'm like with Roller coasters." she muttered meekly. Chester turned to look at her.

"What? You've got to be kidding sis. You can't bail out now!" He whined.

"Who can't bail out of what?"

Both brother and sister turned to see their three friends. Faith Anna Roskov had been Jemma's friend ever since the two english teenagers, had moved to Russian. She was a handful at times, but Faith wouldn't let anything happen to Jemma or Chester. "Faith tell Jem, she has to come on this ride with us." Chester pleaded.

"Maybe we should get some food. I'm starving." Faith's boyfriend Tala replied. The red haired Russian was never too far from his girlfriend. Most people thought he had some weird thing about her, but in Jemma's view, they went together like toast and butter.

"Can we go on the ride first, then get something to eat. Please? It's gonna kill me, if we don't go on it." Chester complained, and the group turned to a small cafe.

"But what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger. We've getting something to eat!" Kai Hiwatari snapped back. Chester knew his sister had a crush on Kai. Only the heavens knew why.

Kai was quiet. Kai was cold. Kai was a complete asshole in Chester's eyes, but Kai was always there for his friends. Chester grumbled something under his breath, as they entered the cafe.

* * *

"You taking any photos of this?" Faith asked. Jemma smiled, and nodded her head. 

"Oh yeah you bet. This is one day I don't wanna forget." she replied, pulling out her silver digital camera. Kai grabbed hold of it.

"When did you get this?" He asked, keeping it out of Jemma's reach. The english girl pouted and glared at him. "Can I test it out?" the russian asked, his only way of mocking his friends. Jemma made a mad grab for it, clicking a button. The light went off in Kai's face, causing him to drop the camera.

_"Order number 334!"_

"That's us!" Tala called, dragging Kai away from the table. Chester quickly followed. The two girls watched the boys stand at the cafe.

"So, how did you and Tala meet?" Jemma asked, fiddling with her camera. Faith sighed a little.

"Pizza. He asked me out for pizza. When Tala finally did manage to ask me out, it all came out rushed. I could barely hear what he had to say." she replied, a slightly smirk on her face.

* * *

"Come on! Hurry up!" 

Chester raced forward, slamming to a stop to admire the ride again. He spun round, as his friends and sister arrived. "Take a picture of this." Chester grinned, posing like the large Devil. Jemma, still feeling uneasy about the whole ride, snapped the picture quickly.

The group ran into the line, slipping through like snakes. Kai looked back at Jemma. "Hey, if any time you want to get off, just say. I'll stay off with you." he murmured. Jemma shook her head.

"It's okay. I'll be okay." she lied. Kai eyed her carefully, but followed Tala. Jemma took a nervous breath in and waited behind Kai. Chester looked behind him.

"Yo Jem, you wanna sit at the front?" he asked, but Jemma shook her head. Chester slapped his head. "Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot." he muttered. Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Forgot what?" she inquired, watching Jemma's hands shake.

"If I see the tracks, I'll freak out. It's a thing. My father's just like it." she replied meekly, looking at the ground. Faith hugged her friend.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure kai won't might sitting at the back with you." she encouraged. Kai grunted, but said nothing.

The seats were cold and hard. Jemma sat at the back with Kai, while Tala and Faith sat in front of them, and Chester was right at the front. The harnesse came down, locking them all in place. Once again Jemma had an uneasy feeling about the whole ride.

She took out her camera, and went to snap a picture, when a hand was waved in front of her. "Hey, can't you read?" the attendent asked, pointing to a sign.

**NO LOSE OBJECTS.  
NO CAMERAS.**

"Sorry. Is it okay if I put it in my pocket?" Kai asked. The attendent nodded his head, and Jemma passed her camera to Kai. The attendent pushed down on the harnesse, checking they were all in place.

"You sure you're okay?" Kai whispered. Jemma plastered a fake smile on her lips and nodded her head. The attendent gave the all clear, and the ride started.

What no-one noticed was there happened to be a leak.

The first part of the ride went smoothly. As it went up the first hill, Jemma closed her eyes tightly. She grabbed hold of Kai's hand, squeezing it slightly. As the roller coaster went over the first hill, the wheels began to wobble. As the ride continued, the screw holding the wheels came lose and the wheels fell off.

Jemma tried to speak, but all that came out was a scream. She knew something bad was going to happen, but she couldn't back out of the ride. A pipe came undone, and the ride came to another bump.

The harnesses flew off.

Jemma grabbed hers quickly, using all her strenght just to keep it down. Kai did the same, and both were having a hard time keeping them in place. Everyone was screaming in terror, and it started to mix in with the screeching of metal on metal.

Suddenly, the coast hit a loop-the-loop, it stopped. The harness flew open, and only a few people fell out. Jemma watched in horror as her only brother hit the floor. Tala and Faith held onto their harnesses.

"Hold on!" Kai ordered, trying to readjust his grip. Faith whimpered, as her grip slipped. Suddenly, she fell. When she hit the bottom, Tala followed screamed all the way down. Jemma began to cry.

"Jemma, listen to me. Help me make this thing rock." Kai instructed. Jemma nodded and they began to rock the coaster. It moved a few inches each time. "Almost there." Kai groaned, but his grip slipped.

"Kai!" Jemma grabbed, amking a mad grab for him. Only, his added weight wasn't what Jemma had bagged on, and her harnesse flew open.

Jemma fell to her death with her eyes closed. She opened them, as she hit the floor.


	2. Losing a brother

_Thanks to CC queen of death, adf and shadowofthemoon for reviewing.

* * *

_

Tears slipped down Jemma's face, as she realised she was still alive. 

She was still holding her camera, and the attendent was waving his hand in front of the it. "Can't you read?" he asked. Jemma stared numbly at her surrondings.

"Sorry. Is it okay if I put it in my pocket?" Kai asked. The attendent nodded his head, and Kai took the silver camera out of Jemma's hand. Then Jemma snapped.

"Get me out of this!" she screamed, struggling against the harnesse. Faith and Tala turned round to look at their frightened english friend.

"Are you okay?" The attendent asked. Jemma struggled again.

"Get me out! Please, everyone has to get out!" she yelled again, fresh tears falling down her face. The attendent waved to someone, and the back harnesse flew up. No sooner had they gone up, then Jemma scrambled over Kai. Faith grabbed hold of her friend, before she could escape.

"Jem, what's wrong? Calm down." Faith urged. Jemma was freaking out.

"It's going to crash. The coaster is gonna crash and everyone will die." Jemma pushed past Faith. "Chester! Get off that thing! It's gonna crash!" she screamed.

"Is she okay?" Emily asked, climbing off the ride. Her best friend, Mariah quickly followed. Chester craned his neck round, then turned to the other attendent.

"Hey man, can you get this harnesse off me? I really need to see if my sister is okay." Chester pleaded. The manager walked out.

"What's going on?" he asked. Jemma turned to him, her eyes red and raw.

"You've gotta stop this ride! Everyone's gonna die! It's gonna crash!" she cried, as Faith pulled her into a hug. A big butch football player named Steve, climbed of the ride, followed by Ming-Ming, Kane, Salima and Hillary.

"She's only making it up to get attention." he hissed. Kai snarled and punched Steve in the face. Chester paniced slightly.

"Come on man, let me out!" he pleaded again, but the attendent was giving the all clear, as the 11 kids were taken outside. The ride started up. Jemma paniced again.

"Chester! No, Chester!" she screamed again.

* * *

"Now, what's your phone number. We'll call your parnets." The manager explained, dragging Jemma outside. Kai, Tala and Faith, weren't far behind. 

"You don't get it. They're all gonna die!" Jemma hissed again. Suddenly the sound of screeching metal was heard. The coaster wheel flew passed the manager, landing in the ground. The group turned round to see the first part of the coaster, hit the ground.

"Oh my god." Faith whispered, a hand to her mouth.

**"CHESTER!"**

When the trio turned to look at Jemma, she was flat on the ground.

She was out like a light.

* * *

_"And Hiwatari high school is mourning the loss of the following students. _

Chester Scott  
Tyson Granger  
Kenny Nikko  
Max Tate and  
Bryan Adrik."

Jemma opened her locker, pulling her books out. She could still hear the news report, coming from the staff room. Choking back a sob, Jemma grabbed her last book and slammed her locker shut.

Kai looked up, catching sight of Jemma inside the school building. He raced over to the door, just as Jemma saw him. She took off down the corridor.

"Jemma! Jem, wait up!" Kai yelled, opening the door and running after his friend. Jemma stopped.

"What Kai? Can't you see I'm in a rush." she replied bitterly. Kai came a halt, and looked Jemma over.

"Where are you going? We still have three lessons left, then we have the six weeks. Why don't you stay?" he asked. Kai knew that if anyone saw him, acting like that, his bad boy rap would be down the drain. Jemma sighed and lent against a random locker.

"I saw the whole thing. The roller coaster coming apart, all of us dying. Despite the fact I had the power to stop it, I couldn't save my brother. Now I feel this bitter guilt over it, like it's my fault." Jemma whispered, a hand on her chest. Kai shook his head, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"It's not your fualt okay. It's the mager's fault, and the attendent's fault for not believing you. Look, this is gonna sound weird, but it's the only thing I have to offer." Kai muttered. Jemma urged him to continue.

"I believe you. I believe that some higher power, higher then Death, is letting us cheat him. You know, like skipping our turn. The wheels are in montion and you have the power to stop Death's game." he explained. Jemma laughed bitterly.

"That's bullshit Kai. You right, it does sound weird. Now if you don't mind, I'm going home." she shot back, pushing Kai away. The russian sighed and watched Jemma leave the building.

"Still upset?" Tala asked, joining his friend.

"You don't know the half of it." Kai grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Faith shook her head. "That's not the Jemma I know. When her mother decided to be a crack head, and run off with her father's best friend, Jemma brushed it off. The same with Chester." she muttered. Kai turned round.

"Yeah, but now she's lost her brother. Giev her time, she'll be fine." he replied, and walked back to his lesson with his friends.


	3. Phoenix Sun Louge

Jemma sighed, as she opened the fridge. _'Something doesn't feel right.'_ she muttered in her head, as she poured herself a glass of grapefruit juice.

Sitting in the living room, Jemma began to flick through the endless channels, when one of her favourtie songs came on. Panic! at the disco, _I write sins, not tragedies. _

_**'I chime in with a,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddman door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...'** _

Suddenly, there was a strong breeze. Jemma shivered, and turned to the window on of her right. Confusion built up, when she found it was closed. "Okay, that was freaky." Jemma muttered. The T.v began to flicker on and off.

"Now what!" Jemma cursed, walking over to the T.V. She smacked it twice, before the picture returned to normal. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?" Jemma greeted, sitting back down.

_"Hiya Jemma, it's me Mariah. Me and Emily were just wondering if you want to join us at the tanning booth today?"_

Jemma flicked through the channels, thinking the idea over. "I don't know. I'm kind of busy." she replied, letting the two girls down gently. She liked Emily, and Mariah was alright.

_"That's okay. We figured you might want some time on your own. If you do want to come, we'll meet you at **Phoenix sun louge**. You've got my number right?" _The pink haired neko-jin asked.

"Yeah. I'll give you a call if I change my mind. Bye." Jemma smiled. When Mariah had said bye aswell, Jemma hung up.

* * *

"Do you think she's gonna be okay? She really freaked out at the ride." Emily pointed out, taking a sip of her drink. Mariah shrugged, opening the door to the **Phoenix sun louge**. 

"I hope. What happened, was terrible. I really liked Chester." Mariah replied. The owner of the shop stood outside, talking on a phone. He hung up and smiled when he saw the two cheerleaders.

"If it isn't my two favourtie girls. Same as usual?" He asked. Mariah nodded her head.

"Yeah Mac." she replied, as Emily took another long sip of her drink. Mac glanced up.

"Urm, no drinks this time! You know what happened last time." he pointed out. Mac got called away suddenly. "Do you mind sorting it out yourself? You know what to do right?" he asked. When both girls nodded their heads, Mac darted off.

* * *

The strong gust of wind was felt again, as Jemma sat in her room. Suddenly, she heard screaming, and smelt burning flesh. Jemma spun round, but found everything was in place. Shaking off the creeping feel she had, Jemma turned back to her computer screen. 

Flasing on the Word Document was, _Emily and Mariah_. Jemma paniced and grabbed her phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Faith, where are you?" Jemma asked, pacing her room.

_"Outside with Kai and Tala. Why?"_ Faith replied. Jemma froze when she saw a figure pass over her.

"Get out of any lessons you have. Meet me at Phoenix sun loyge. Now!" Jemma ordered, hanging up. She grabbed a coat, not noticing it was her brother's and grabbed hold of her skateboard.

* * *

Mariah opened one of the tanning booths, and got undressed. "Why is it always cold in here?" Emily asked. She stood next to a thermostat. 

"A couple of degrees warmer won't hurt." Mariah muttered, putting her coat on a coat hanger. When Emily had finished with thermostat, she placed her drink on a table. Underneath the table was a the heater for the tanning booths.

"Bitch! Mac said no drinks!" Mariah spat. Emily shrugged.

"It's not doing anything. It's just sitting there." she replied innocently. Mariah rolled her eyes, continued to get undressed then climbed into the tanning booth. Emily did the same.

* * *

Jemma wasn't too far away from the sun louge, when a Hummer stopped by her. "Hey Jem!" Kai called, opening the passenger side for her. Jemma climbed in. 

"We have to save Emily and Mariah. They're going to be killed!" Jemma stated. The three russian stared at her.

"What? Jemma, are you okay?" Tala asked. Kai stared into Jemma's light purple eyes, and knew what was going on.

"It's happening again. Just like on that ride." he muttered. Jemma nodded her head.

"Kai, what you said at school. I take it back, it wasn't weird and it wasn't bullshit. Everything you said was true!" Jemma replied. Faith held her hands up.

"What did Kai say?" she looked at Kai. "You been scaring her again?" she hissed. Tala held his girlfriend back.

"Look, all I said was..." Jemma cut all three of them off.

"Kai, get over to the phoenix sun louge. Now!" she ordered. Kai started the Hummer up again, and drove the rest of the way to the sun louge.


	4. Funeral

_Thanks to everyone for reviewing so far. For Lilicat93, a Hummer is a type of car. It's so cool, I've seen them on CSI, and I want one.

* * *

_

The drink began to melt. 

Water sweeped out the bottom of the paper cup, and spread out across the table. Mariah and Emily were already in the tanning booths, and didn't notice.

The water spread further, dripping over the side. It dripped on the heater for the booths. On the front was a clear sign that stated:

**Warning:  
The temperature of this heater  
should not be over 250!**

As water leaked into the heater, the numbers which read **180**, slowly started to rise.

* * *

Jemma yanked the door open, and slammed to a stop infront of Mac. Kai was next, followed by Tala and Faith. "Did Emily and Mariah come in here?" Faith asked. Mac nodded. 

"Just went in to that room. Why?" he asked, pointing to a brown door.

"Shit, we're too late!" Tala cursed, but Jemma was already running to the doors. She stopped, when a strong wind blew through the shop.

"Jemma?" Kai asked, as she began to shiver.

"You asshole." she hissed lowly, to someone.

* * *

The strong breeze blew into the room, knocking over the coat stand. It rocked slightly, before toppling over. "Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?" Emily questioned. Mariah nodded her head. 

"Yeah, more so then usual." she muttered.

The coat stand smacked into a book shelf, which fell. It hit the top of Emily's booth, before the other end fell and smacked onto Marah's. Sparks began to fly out of the heater, as the counter began going crazy. Emily tried to open her booth.

"Hey! What gives!" she yelled. she began to panic, which made Mariah panic aswell.

The lights stared to bright, and both girls skin began to turned red. They pounded on the top of the booth, Mariah burnt her hands on the lights. Their skin began to burn and blistered. The blisters burst and blood ozzed out.

Both girls screamed in pain.

* * *

Tala and Kai bashed against the wood door. Jemma turned to Mac who was freaking out. "Did you lock the door?" she asked. Talla and Kai gave up and lent against the wall for a rest. Mac shook his head. 

"No, I never lock the door." he squeaked. Faith had an idea. She turned to her boyfriend.

"Credit card." she demanded, one hand held out. Tala stared at her, but handed over one of his plastic cards.

"Not the time for shopping you know." Pointed out a breathless Kai. Faith stuck up her middle finger, and jammed the card between the door and frame Jiggling it about a bit, Faith managed to unlock the door.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to say farewell to Emily Stuart and Mariah Chang, and to commit them to the hands of god." The priest paused. 

Lee Chang supported his mother, who hadn't stopped crying. Ray Kon sat next to Lee, sniffing and holding back his tears. The service was outside. Everyone, from the family, to the entire school was at the girl's funeral. Kai, Faith and Tala stood with the school.

"In the name of the Father, the son, and the holy spirit. Our Father in heaven, we thank you that, through Jesus Christ, you have given us the gift of eternal life. Keep us firm in the faith, that nothing can separate us from your love. When we loose someone who is dear to us, help us receive your comfort and to share it with one another. We thank you for what you have given us through both Emily and Mariah. We now entrust ourselves to you, just as we are, with our sense of loss and of guilt. When the time has come, let us depart in peace, and see you face to face, for you are the god of our salvation. Amen!" The priest finished.

People began to move to pay their last respects to the two cheerleaders. Kai looked around the churchyard, to see Jemma sitting by a grave.

"Guys, I'll be back in a minute." he muttered. Tala and Faith nodded their heads, and walked away from the funeral.

* * *

"Thought you would be paying your last respects." 

Jemma glanced at Kai, a small smile on her face. She turned back to a grave. "I thought I'd say hello to Chester." she muttered. The russian kneeled down next to her.

"You know they were going to die, didn't you? Just like on the roller coast." Kai whispered. Jemma nodded her head.

"I could hear them screaming. I could smell them burning. It's still with me now." she replied, staring at Chester's grave. Kai rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't totally understand it, but I believe you Jemma. I know you're not making this up." he reasured. Jemma looked at him, her eyes shining from tears.

"It's a presence that's always with me. It's a strong wind, and I know that he's there." she explained. Kai got confused.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" he questioned. The wind picked up, tossing leaves about. As Kai glanced around, Jemma remained transfixed on Kai.

"The Grim Reaper. Death himself."

* * *

_Wow, That's was long. Anyway, my favourtie guy out of Final Destination 3 was a guy called Ian. Kai's kind of based on him. _


	5. Piegeons

Ming-Ming Kioko looked through the many shops the mall had to offer. The wannabe singer wanted to find the perfect dress for two reasons:

1: There was talent show coming up.

2: She missed Emily and Mariah badly.

Ming-Ming spied a purple and black sparkly dress that stopped just above her knees. Ming-Ming squeaked, and rushed to try the dress on.

* * *

The Scott doorbell was rung loudly. Sean yawned slightly, walking up from the basement. The doorbell was rung again. "Alright, Alright! I'm coming!" Sean yelled, rubbing his eyes. 

Standing outside was Tala, Faith and Kai. "Hey Sir. We've come to see Jemma." Faith greeted, with a smile. Sean moved out of the way.

"She's upstairs. Hasn't come out all morning." he replied, letting the trio into the house. He closed the door quietly, and pointed upstairs. "Up the stairs, turn left. You can't miss it, it's covered in pictures and junk." he muttered, and left to the basement again.

What Sean had said was true. The wooden door was covered in writing, pictures and random stuff, that it was hard to see the door anymore. Inside, the sound of My chemical Romance, _Cubicles_ was drawning to an end. The trio began to read the door.

_R.I.P Tim Speedle, C.S.I: Miami _

**I'm not weird, I'm just gifted. **

_I'm not afraid of happy endings, I'm just afraid my life won't work out that way! _

**My Reality Check just bounced **

_I (heart) Emo Boys._

**It's only funny when someone gets hurt...Then it's hilarious**

_**

* * *

**_Ming-Ming pulled her credit card into view, and passed it to the cashier. She couldn't believe she had found the perfect dress. Suddenly, something went thump. Both Ming-Ming and the cashier jumped. A piegeon eye Ming-Ming. 

"Damn Piegeons! What they trying to do?" the cashier grumbled, doing her work. Ming-Ming shifted uneasy in her place. She never did like piegeons. The cashier seemed to notice.

"Don't worry. That glass is strong stuff. Those damned birds won't get through." she reasured. Ming-Ming smiled slightly, when there came a loud crash. Ming-Ming glanced down by her feet.

On the floor, slightly wounded and very confused, was a piegeon. Ming-Ming screamed, and moved away from the bird. Miguel, who was stuck shopping with Mathilda, tried to pick up the frightened bird.

* * *

"Pringle?" 

Kai glanced at the large tub of pringles, Jemma held out, and took her offer. He grabbed a large bundle and began to eat them slowly.

"Nice art work on the door by the way." Faith grinned. Jemma smiled back, stuffing her face with more pringles. Suddenly, the sinster breeze blew through the room, causing all of them to shiver.

"Damn it, close the window." Tala hissed, wrapping his jacket tighter round him. Jemma stood, and glanced at the window. There was an image of a Piegeon flew across, but Jemma heard Ming-Ming's name whispered in her ear.

"Not again!" Jemma cursed, grabbing her jacket. She stopped when she saw it wasn't hers. It was a white pin-stripped dinner jacket, with the name **Chester** writen on the tag. Shaking all thoughts of Chester out of her brain, Jemma took off out the door.

The trio followed her.


	6. Death's design

_Thanks to everyone for reviewing so far. Love ya all!

* * *

_

"Let me get this straight. Ming-Ming's going to get killed by Piegeons?" 

Jemma could tell thatTala didn't believe her. "I'm not sure. Her death has something to do with Piegeons, that's all I know." The english girl replied, as Kai parked the hummer.

"So where is she?" Faith asked, looking round the car-park.

"There!" Tala called, pointing to Ming-Ming's figure walking out the mall. As the gang ran over to her, a flock of piegeons landed infront of them. Jemma looked up, to see Ming-Ming walking on, as if nothing was gonna stop her.

"Ming-Ming! Stop right there!" Jemma shouted. Ming-Ming came to a halt, eyeing the gang a little.

"What's up?" she asked, before seeing the piegeons. Ming-Ming remained in her spot, shaking. Suddenly, a piegeon smaked into the back of Ming-Ming's head, making her fall to the floor. Ming-Ming fell into the group of piegeons, making them fly up.

Above Ming-Ming was a large sheet of plastic, held by a crane. A piegeon hit the man controlling the crane, making hit a switch, he wasn't ment to hit. Everyone watched in horror as the sheet of pastic came down from the sky, at an alarming rate.

"Ming-Ming! Move it, get up!" Jemma yelled, running towards the wannebe singer. Only Kai held her back. "Let me go Kai!" Jemma screamed, trying to struggle against the stronger russian.

Ming-Ming stood up, and then looked up. She had no time to scream, when the sheet squashed her upon impact. Ming-Ming's short body was even more shorter. Faith turned away, throwing up, while Tala closed his eyes, shaking. Jemma stopped struggling and cried in Kai's chest.

* * *

"It seems strange that you're here." a policeman muttered, looked the four friends over. 

"Why?" Kai asked bluntly. The police man pointed to Jemma, who had refused to speak at all.

"If I remember, she was the only who freaked out at the rollercoaster." he replied, ignoring the tears welling up in Jemma's eyes. She hugged the jacket tighter around her, and bit her lip. Faith sensed her friend's emotion and sat next to her.

"Hey asshole, watch what you say, huh? That's still a touchy subject with this poor girl." Faih snapped, pulling Jemma into a protective hug. The police officer muttered _Sorry_ under his breath, and flipped his notebook open.

"Okay, What were you doing here?" he asked, looking at Tala and Kai. Neither of them said anything. The officer looked at Faith, who glared back at him. Jemma decided to talk for them all.

"Trying to save Ming-Ming." she mumbled, sniffing slightly. The officer rolled his eyes, but wrote the reply down anyway.

"How did you know Miss Kioko was going to die?" another questioned. Faith glanced at Jemma, as the english girl took a deep breath.

"I had this feeling. Like the rollercoaster, like Mariah and Emily's death. Call me crazy, but everytime someone dies, I can sense it." she explained.

The policeman rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, you're crazy." he muttered.

* * *

"If anyone would like to say a few words about Ming-Ming Kioko, pleae step forward." The priest called out. Salima stood up, with her boyfriend Kane. It was quiet, as she stepped forward, with Kane's arm drapped round her shoulders. 

"Ming-Ming was a fun loving girl. She loved making friends, but her biggest passion was her singing. She was looking forward to the talent competition that was coming up, and I'm sure everyone knew she was going to win. She had..." Salima broke into tears. Kane took over.

"She had Talent. Our question is why she had to be so cruel taken away from her friends and family? Why such a wonderful girl, who had her life ahead of her, had to meet a terrible end? Res in peace Ming-Ming, we hope you have found your peace." Kane finished, cradling Salima.

Jemma lent next to Kai's ear. "I need to speak to you, Faith and Tala. Meet my by the large weeping willow tree." she whispered, and took off before Kai could question. He frowned, but knew that Jemma never liked Funerals. Three in the space of a few weeks, was not good for her at all.

* * *

Jemma waited for Kai, Tala and Faith to walk towards the tree. She was shaking, and deep down she hoped she had everything worked out. "What's up?" Faith questioned. Jemma took a deep breath. 

"Death's design." She simply began. The trio stared at her.

"What?" Kai asked, clearly confused. Jemma rubbed her forehead. Something both Jemma and Chester did when they were either fed up or annoied.

"Listen, okay. Chester sat next to kenny. Tyson sat next to Max, and Bryan was on his own. Emily and Mariah sat behind him, then it was Ming-Ming, then Hillary, then it was Salima and Kane, then Steve, then Faith and Tala and final me and Kai. Death's designs." she explained further. Tala and Kai were still confused, but Faith guessed it right away.

"You're telling us that the surviours are dying in the order, they should of died on the rollercoaster." she stated. Jemma nodded her arms crossed over her chest.

Kai smiled slightly. "Death's design." he muttered.


	7. Mac and Cheese

Hillary couldn't believe it.

In the space of a few weeks, she had lost her cursh and three friends.

Wiping away some tears, Hillary set about making herself some lunch. Her mother and father were at work, which left her all alone in the big white house. Sometimes, it creeped her out.

Pulling open the cupboard, Hillary began to search through tins and packets to find something to eat. Her eyes lit up, when she found a packet of Mac and Cheese. She hadn't had any of that for ages.

* * *

_'Oh I see you crawl, you can barely walk,  
With arms wide open you keep begging for more.  
I've been there before, knocking on the same door.  
It's when hate turnes to love, and love to hate.  
Faith to doubt and doubt to Faith.'_

Jemma lay on her bed, drumming along to the beat of the song, as she read a book. She had been so interested in a certain passage, that she didn't notice her father come in.

"Squirt, you hungrey?" he asked, causing Jemma to jump.

"Whoa! Don't do that dad." Jemma muttered, a hand on her chest. Sean chuckled, but waited for his daughter's answer. "Yeah, I'm starving. What we got?" Jemma asked.

Sean stared at his daughter. She reminded Sean of himself, when he was her age. _'Seems like years away now.'_ He mused.

"Yo dad, earth to dad." Jemma called, snapping her fingers in front of him. Sean jolted a little.

"Sorry, zoned out there for a second. I think we've got some Mac and Cheese." he replied. Jemma grinned.

"Dibs on the Mac and Cheese." she yelled, running down stairs. Sean shook his head with a small smile, and switched off her CD player.

* * *

Hillary watched the her lunch cook in the pan, trying to forget about everything. 

_'How can you when all you have are photo's left?'_ her mind pointed out. Hillary turned the radio on, trying to block out her thoughts.

When her lunch was done, Hillary carefully poured it all into a bowl. Turning off the cookers, the depressed teenager walked into the living room.

* * *

Jemma chomped on the Mac and Cheese, while watching _Kerrang_. To her joy, My Chemical romance, _The ghost of you_ came on. However, before she could enjoy the most romantic song, (Her choice of words), Jemma could smell something. 

"Dad, you left the gas on?" she called. Having no reply, Jemma ventured down into the basement. Her father was working on his computer, his back towards.

"Dad, did you leave the gas on?" Jemma asked again, one hand on her hip. Sean turned round on his chair, and scratched his chin.

"Don't think I did. Got and check okay?" he ordered. Jemma rolled her eyes and turned on her heel.

"I don't know. Where would you be without me?" she grumbled, walking back up the stairs. Sean chuckled again.

"Between a rock and a hard place!" he called, before returing to his work. Jemma sighed,and walked passed her empty bowl. To her disappointment, _The Ghost of you_ had finished. Jemma grabbed her empty bowl, and went into the kitchen.

She dumped it on the side, and checked the cooker. Happy, that the smell of gas wasn't coming from there, Jemma turned back to the sink. She suddenly got the fright of her life.

Written in cheese sauce was _Hillary_.

* * *

Her phone was ringing. 

She knew it was, she could hear it.

Faith groggily reached for it, and yawned. "Hello?" she greeted, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

_'Faith! Are you sleeping?'_ Jemma asked. Faith sat up.

"I was, until someone woke me up." she hissed. Jemma chuckled a little on the other end.

_'It's the afternoon, and you're still in bed?'_ the english girl dared to question. Faith rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm on the sofa. I was watching a film and I feel asleep. What ya want anyway?" she replied, scratching the back of her neck. Sleeping on a sofa was too uncomfortable.

_'Okay. Listen it happaned aagain. We have to get to Hillary's house now.'_ Jemma explained. Faith stood up and raced to her jacket.

"What about the boys?" Faith asked, grabbing her keys.

_'Forget about them for now. We have to save Hillary. I'll meet you outside her house.'_ Jemma replied, and hung up. Faith raced outside, and ran all the way to Hillary's house.


	8. Boom

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You'll be pleased to know, I already have a sequel in the making.

* * *

_

Jemma didn't know she could run so fast. 

She knew that back at home, in england, she could run faster then her friends. Then again they usually played some sort of game.

"This is not a game to us." Jemma muttered to herself, pulling a strand of hair out of her eyes. Jemma came to a stop outside Hillary's house, but saw no sign of Faith. _'Damn it girl, where are you?'_ Jemma wondered tugging at her t-shirt slightly. In all her hurry to get out of the house, Jemma had forgotten about her jacket.

"Hey Jem! I think we made it just in time!" Faith called, slamming to a stop next to her friend. Jemma chewed her lip.

"I only hope Faith. I only Hope."

* * *

Hillary stared at her lunch, wondering what she could have with it. An idea struck her, and Hillary placed her bowl down. Venturing into the kitchen once more, she began to search for some bread and matchs. 

Another thing she hated aboout the house, it didn't have a toaster. Smiling in happiness over the bread and matchs, Hillary set about making toast. She turned the grill on, and went to light a match.

When one was light, a strong breeze blew it out.

* * *

The old willow tree was almost bent back, by the strong breeze that blew passed Jemma and Faith. "Bloody hell, what is with that breeze?" Faith asked, pulling her jacket round her tighter. 

Jemma ran up to Hillary's house, and peeked through the kitchen window. Her eyes went wide, when she saw Hillary with a struck match. She bolted from the house.

"Move it Faith!" she yelled, running against the garden path. Faith stared at her confused.

"Huh? What about Hillary?" she asked, pointing to the white house. Jemma shook her head.

"It's too late for her! Death's closed his cold grasp on her. The house is gonna blow!" she replied. Inside, Hillary placed the match next to the grill.

It all happened in slow motion, as the house blew up. Faith was thrown backwards, into the middle of the road, narrowly missing a bus. Jemma was also thrown back, but her head made contact with the curb.

All of a sudden, the darkness rushed in, and Jemma was out cold.

* * *

_"Jemma?"_

Jemma shifted slightly. Something wet was crawling down her forehead.

_"Jemma? Can you hear me?"_

Jemma tried to open her eyes, but she just couldn't. She shifted again.

_"Jemma! WAKE UP!"_

**SMACK!**

Jemma's eyes shot open, only to be staring at Kai. She growled under her breath, before punching him square in the nose. Sitting up, The english girl found herself sitting on the curb, blood crawling down her face.

"Jem, you okay?" Faith asked, pulling her friend into a hug.

"What are Tala and Kai doing here?" Jemma questioned. She was still P.Oed over Kai punching her in the face. Faith smiled, a sweet innocent smile, when everyone knew she was far from innocent.

"When you hit the floor, I called them over. Someone's called an ambulance and the police." Faith replied. Jemma nodded, then lay down on the grass.

_'Okay, you won. You killed some pretty cool people, one of them being my brother. But you know what? It's all gonna stop. I...no, we're gonna beat you. No supernatural thing in a black cloak is gonna kill me or my friends. Wanna try your wits with me, huh Death?' _Jemma asked in her head, smiling as she did.


	9. Mad World

Another funeral.

Another black suit affair.

Frankly, Kai was sick of it all. However, he knew that if they didn't crack the design, stop the deaths, more funerals would be coming their way. Kai sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"If anyone wishes to say a few words, please step forward." The priest called. Faith had remained stoned face during the whole thing, but a look of surprise was seen when Jemma took to the stage.

Before she stood infront of the mircophone, Jemma knelt down next to a CD player. She put in a CD and skipped a couple of songs. Kai didn't need the words, to work out the song.

Mad World.

To the Russian, it seemed to fit. Jemma took to the stage, and cleared her throat.

"Another day goes by from the terrible rollercoast crash, and another life is claimed. Each day, our thoughts are with those who lost their lives. When I think of those, who should be here, I think only of this place as a mad world." Jemma paused. The song continued to play.

_'And I find it kind of funny,  
I find it kind of sad.  
The dreams in which I'm dying,  
Are the best I've ever had.  
I find it hard to you,  
'Cos I find it hard to take.  
When people run in circles,  
It's a very, very  
Mad world!'_

Jemma cleared her throat again.

"Hillary was good friend to those who needed one. She was a caring daughter to her family. I may have not spoke to her much, but I repected her as a fellow student. Hillary tried her best in school, tried hard to make friends, and indeed she found a friend in me. I know deep down, she has found peace, but my next question is not to god. I ask the Grim Reaper, why he should take the life of an innocent girl, when so many evil people are left alive. Rest peace Hillary." Jemma finished.

* * *

"Good speech today." 

Jemma glanced over her shoulder, and smiled at Kai. She turned back to the scene in front of her.

A field by the river. Everyone from the funeral were in a pub, remembering all the good times they shared with Hillary. "Sorry about Punching you." Jemma muttered. Kai shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.

"No big deal. I, after all, did punch you too." he replied. Kai glanced at Jemma's half drunk drink. "What you drinking?" he asked, montioning with his head to the glass

"Oh, Absinthe." Jemma replied. She smiled at Kai. "I see you lik the stuff too." she smirked.

"Yeah." was the simply answer she got. jemma sighed, and stared at the darkening sky. "Why did you ask the Grim Reaper that question? Did you think, he was going to reply?" Kai asked suddenly.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. I want to play my wits against The Grim Reaper, but I don't think I can win." Jemma replied. She turned to face him.

"If we don't beat him, I am the last to die." she pointed out. Kai grabbed her shoulders suddenly, and kissed her hard.

Kai didn't know if he was meant to kiss her that hard, and right at that moment he didn't care. And by the looks of things, neither did Jemma. She hadn't back away.

It felt like a scene in _From Hell_.


	10. Kane and Salima

_Knock, Knock!_

Sean rubbed his eyes. He was thankful that someone had to pull him away, from his work. He needed a break, from signing things for the other teachers.

Walking up from the basement, the light hurt Sean's eyes slightly. He made a mental note to put in a window in the basement. Sean slowly opened the door, to see Kai.

"Hello Sir." Kai greeted. Sean nodded his head towards the russian, letting Kai in.

"By yourself today Kai?" he asked, waiting for Faith and Tala to appear. Kai nodded his head.

"I wanted some time alone. I had to clear my head." Kai replied. Sean smirked, raising an eyebrow and shutting the door behind him.

"And you just happened to end up here on your travels?" he asked, jokingly. Kai surpassed the urge to smile. He liked Sean. He wasn't like the other teachers. "Well if you're looking for my hyperactive daughter, I'm afraid you've missed her." Sean added.

"Missed her? Where did Jem go?" Kai asked, using one of Jemma's nicknames. The other was Cruelty.

"To that Hardware store. You know the one where Salima and Kane are working? Said something about warning them over something." Sean answered with a shrug. Kai knew what Jemma wanted to warm them about.

"Thanks. I'll let myself out sir. Goodbye!" Kai called, running to the front door. Sean watched him go, a confused look on his face.

"Nice kid. Wonder what's got him so worried." Sean muttered. With another shrug, Sean walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm telling you the truth!" 

Salima rolled her eyes, placing nails and a hammer onto a shelf. "You're telling us, that we're going to die?" she asked, staring at the young Emo infront of her. Jemma nodded her head. "Don't believe you." Salima added.

**BANG!**

A dead piegeon hit the floor infront of Jemma. She screamed, and jumped back. Salima glared at her boyfriend. "Kane, how many times have I told you! Don't use the nail gun on those things!" she called.

Kane flicked a switch, and the fork lift he was standing on, went down. He grinned, holding the nail gun close. "Sorry, but I got told to get rid of the piegeons." he replied.

"Ever thought about feeding them dry rice and baking soda?" Jemma asked, lightly kicking the piegeon away from her. Kane jumped from the fork lift and glanced at her outfit.

"Aren't you cold?" Kane questioned. Jemma looked at her outfit. She wour a Black T-shirt over a gray shirt, a red tartan skirt and red and black socks. To complete the look, Jemma wour a pair of Black and white shoes, and had a black and white scarf round her neck.

"Look, I'm not here for fashion advice. I'm here to tell you that you're gonna die!" Jemma hissed. Kane chuckled to himself, putting the nail gun down.

"By who? A guy in a black cloak and has a scythe?" he joked.

"You don't know the half of it." Came a new voice. The trio turned to see Kai standing by the entrance.

"What do you want Hiwatari?" Kane asked, before Salima pulled her boyfriend away. Jemma turned to face her russian friend, blushing slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Jemma asked, her head cocked to one side. Kai glanced at Salima and Kane.

"You're dad told me, you came down here to warn them. Hasn't being going well, huh?" Kai asked, smirking at Jemma. She sighed and shook her head.

"Like talking to a brick wall." she muttered.

* * *

Kai and Jemma followed Kane and Salima, as they put back different tools. "So, is this like the roller coaster ride? You know, the whole deal of you freaking out, and then it does crash." Kane asked, glancing at Jemma. The english girl had gotten over Chester's death. 

"Yes, it's just like that. Listen, I don't know how you're gonna die yet, but I know you will." Jemma replied. Kane rolled his eyes.

"I have an idea. Why don't you piss off and leave us alone." Salima muttered, passing a box to Kane. Suddenly, a strong breeze blew through the warehouse shop.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Kane asked. Jemma hewed her lip, while Kai kept a sharp look out.


	11. Nails

Kane and Salima refused to believe Jemma or Kai. Meanwhile, a box was pushed into another one causing a Domino effect.

"Kai, why don't you put your girlfriend in the mental hopsital." Kane muttered, putting a ammer on the top shelf. Kai grabbed Kane's shirt.

"Listen, you wanna die? If you don't, then trust Jemma. She already tried to save Emily, Mariah, Ming-Ming and Hillary." he pointed out. Salima came betweent the two.

"_Tried_ is a very good word Kai." she shot back. Jemma heard a noise. Looking up, she saw fence post rattling, right above Kane. The wind picked up again. Kai glanced at Jemma, then looked up at the fence posts.

"Look out!" Kai yelled, pulling Kane out of the way, when the posts hit the floor. Suddenly large sheets of wood fell, covering both Kai and Kane. Jemma was rooted to the spot.

Clouds of dust formed in the air, and no-one saw Salima getting knocked backwards, hitting a small stack of boxes. Once the choas had ended, Jemma waited for the worst. "Kai! Kai!" she yelled, unable to move herself. The large pile of light wood moved, and Kai pulled himself out from underneath it.

"You okay?" Kai asked, dragging Kane out with him. Kane was too shell-shocked to say anything. Jemma hugged Kai, thankful that he was alive.

**Thunk!**

Jemma paused, and looked at Kai. His eyes were wide, and he was even more pale then usual.

**Thunk!**

The english girl slowly pulled herself away from Kai, and looked at Kane. He was alright, apart of tears welling in his eyes.

**Thunk!**

Jemma turned, then looked away. She threw up. Salima had hit her head against a nail gun, and the nails were through her head. Kane screamed loudly.

* * *

"How's Kane?" 

Jemma turned away from Kane's hopsital room and shook her head. "Terrible. They had to sedate him in the end." she replied.

"Where's Kai?" Tala asked. Jemma pointed to another room.

"They wanted to check him over. Make sure he didn't have anything broken." She explained, and sat down on a red leather seat. Faith sat next to her.

"You?" Faith questioned, cocking her head to one side. Jemma waved her hand to the side, shaking her head.

"I'm fine. Didn't get hit or anything." she replied, with a sigh. A doctor walked out of a room, a clipboard in his hand.

"Miss Scott?" He asked, pointing a pen at Faith. The russian laughed, and shook her head. She pointed at Jemma, who looked ready for any news. The doctor smiled at her.

"I can happily say your friend, Mr Hiwatari isn't hurt. Remarkable that he had no injuries on him, as the same is with you. He'll be with shortly." The doctor explained, then turned on his heel.

"Hang on, What about Kane?" Tala asked, pointing to the sleeping figure in a room. The Doctor stopped, and sighed.

"Hos mother has been informed. Do you know what had gotten the poor kid so worked up?" The doctor asked. It was lear he knew nothing about Salima. Jemma bit her lip.

"He saw his girlfriend die." she muttered. The doctor gasped

"Oh my. I am so sorry to hear that." he replied, took off.


	12. Drowning Lessons

Jemma liked libraries.

She always found epeace and quiet in there, whenever she needed some time to think. At that moment, Jemma was sitting between the _Non-fiction_ and _Fiction_ shelves. Jemma was reading the only book that made her blood run cold at times.

**The diary of Jack the Ripper.**

Jemma let herself sink into the history of Whitechapel, trying to block out people coughing. One person, sitting to Jemma's far right, was wheezing something terrible. Jemma slammed the book shut, and moved further away. As she passed a large pile of books, one title caught Jemma's eye.

**The myths of the Grim Reaper.**

Jemma grabbed the book, and sat at a table stationed at the back. Opening it up, the english girl cast an eye outside, watching the thunder clouds, then began to read.

* * *

Kai didn't shiver. 

Everyone knew that Hiwatari's were never to be thought of as weak. Truth was Kai never felt the cold. The russian didn't know where he was going, but when he looked up, Kai found himself infront of the Library.

Then he saw something in the window.

Jemma, sitting all by herself, reading a heavy, thick leatherbounded book.

Kai made his way inside the Library, sticking out like a sore thumb.

* * *

"Do you always come here?" 

Jemma's light purple eyes shot up and she smiled. "Sometimes. How's Kane?" she whispered, letting Kai sit next to her. Kai shrugged.

"Calmed down. Although I don't think he's taking it too well." he replied, glancing outside. Jemma raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" she asked. Kai sighed.

"He's blaming you for Salima's death." Kai responded. Jemma gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. Kai closed his eyes, shaking his head. He knew for a fact Jemma wouldn't kill anyone. Wish them death, but wouldn't kill them.

"I don't know where he got that stupid idea from." Jemma hissed, returning to her book. Kai was sure Jemma was crying.

_'I never thought it'd be this way,  
Just me and you, we're here alone.  
And if you stay, all I'm asking for is,  
A thousands bodies piled up,  
I never thought would be enough,  
To show you just what I've been thinking!'  
_**My Chemical Romance: Drowning Lessons **

Kai placed a hand on her arm. "Don't listen to that bastard. If he can't accept that Salima's name was on Death's list, then he's the asshole. Not you." he stated. Jemma sniffed, smiling.

"That's Kai." she muttered, wiping her eyes. She cursed herself for crying in front of Kai, and for making her eye-liner run.

Then, just like at at funeral, Kai kissed Jemma. She pulled back, and Kai looked away. "Sorry." Kai muttered, getting up. Jemma stopped him.

"No, I'm sorry. It just caught me off guard, that's all." she replied, making Kai sit back down. He stared at the english girl, who cast her eyes down to look at her hands.

"Caught you off guard?" Kai asked. Jemma nodded, then looked back at Kai. She lent forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, before the russian deepened it.

* * *

Outside, Kane watched Jemma and Kai, feeling a hate for both of them. His fists were balled up, and his anger had reached it peak. To him, it didn't seem fair they should live, while Salima was 6-feet under. 

"I'll make sure they knew my pain. Both of them." Kane hissed lowly to himself, and took off back to his car. _  
_


	13. Weights

_**'I chime in with a,  
"Haven't you people every heard of closing the goddamn door?"  
No, It's much better to face these kind of things with a sense of...' **_

Jemma danced slightly, along to the song of her headphones. She was seated at her desk in her room, typing on her computer. Jemma was complete unaware of three figures walking up behind.

"You wanna give her a heartattack?" Kai hissed sharply, as Faith went to tap on Jemma's shoulder. Faith glared at Kai, before tapping her friend's shoulder.

"WHOA!" Jemma yelled, pulling her headphones from her head. She glared at her three friends, as Faith tried not to laugh. "Not funny!" Jemma snapped, stopping her CD player. Her eye-liner was smudge under her eyes, but it looked just right with her purple eyes.

"Sorry Jem. You coming out?" Faith asked, her hands held up.

"No way. Not if Kane is out there." Jemma replied, turned back round to her computer screen. Kai sat down on her bed. Tala cocked his head to one side.

"Kane? Why would he after you?" he asked. Faith also seemed confused. Kai decided to fill them in.

"Kane thinks Jemma killed Salima. He's blaming my girlfriend for Salima's death." he grumbled, his hands curled up into fists.

"Oh I see. Kane does not believe in the power of the Grim Reaper, huh?" he added, smiling. Faith turned to Jemma.

"Aww come on girl! Besides if Kane steps within one foot of you, Kai'll rip his throat out." she pointed out. Jemma sighed.

"I guess. Okay, let me get a few things." she replied.

_BING! _

The gang looked at Jemma's computer, as something flashed on the computer. It was an animation, of a man lifting weights. Suddenly the weights slipped, and crushed him, sending bone, brains and blood flying. "Whoes that from?" Kai asked.

Jemma shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't got an animation from anyone, since Christina sent me that exploding Micky mouse." she replied, shutting her computer down.

"Christina?" Faith asked, an eyebrow raised. Jemma grabbed a Tophat, and placed it on her head.

"My old friend in England. I think I know where we have to go." she smiled, and walked out her room.

* * *

Steven grunted as he lifted a weight above his head. 

His next big game was coming up, and Steve wanted to be in top fit form for it.

"I suggest you put that down, before something bad happens." A voice called. Steve knew who it was, without have to look around.

"This is a private Gym. Get out Scott!" He called, lifting the weights again. Footsteps got closer.

"No can do Steve. Besides if I'm with Jemma, she can get into anywhere." That could only have been Kai. Steve dropped the weight, and turned to the four standing behind him.

"So, what do you want?" Steve asked, moving to another weight machine. Jemma took off her tophat, and her friends left her to explain. After all, Jemma knew alot about her visions.

"When's the next big game on?" Jemma began, earning a laugh from Steve.

"Next week. Everyone knows that." he shot back. Jemma rolled her eyes.

"Well _Sorry_ for not being a air-headed cheerleader." she spat back. Jemma sghed. "Anyway, you won't be making it to the game." she added. The weight hit the floor with a _Thump_, and Steve glared at her.

"This is the biggest game ever. What do you mean, I won't be making it?" He asked, sending spit everywhere. Jemma winced, then wiped her face.

"If I'm correct you're gonna die today." she replied, turning on her heel and walking back to her friends.

"What we gonna do? Steve will never believe us." Faith whispered sharply. Jemma placed her tophat back on, and sat down on one of the benches.

"We sit and we wait. Death isn't gonna to pass Steve, just becasue we're here." she replied. Her friends followed her lead.

_'I chime in with a  
__**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?"  
**No, it's...' _

Jemma stopped singing when the sinster wind once again, made it pressence known. Faith stood up, looking around, as the two boys remained where they were.

"Here we go again." kai muttered.


	14. Caved in head

_Snore._

"You've been here for two hours nows." Steve mumbled. Tala glanced over to Steve.

"And you've been working out for two hours." he shot back. Kai stared at the ceiling.

"Three, maybe four hours." he muttered. Jemma, who had her tophat covering her eyes, shifted slightly.

_Snore! _

"Nice input Jem." Faith grinned, looking out the window. Steve placed another weight down, and grabbed his bottle of water. Jemma, who had woken up, lifted the hat up, to watch Steve splash water over his face.

Water hit the floor in puddles. "That's dangerous you know. You could slip on that water." Jemma muttered sleeply, sitting up. Steve said nothing, as he placed the bottle of water down without it's lid. As the five people took their eyes from the bottled water, it was _strangely_ knocked over.

"I'm finished." Steve muttered. The gang looked at eachother. Steve smirked. "See? Death cannot touch me! I fear no death, so this Grim Reaper has got nothing on me." he grinned, then slipped on the water on the floor.

Steve's hand knocked againat a weight, which rolled. When it hit the wall, it made something bounce off a shelf. "What's that?" Tala asked. Jemma stood on the bench.

"That's one heavy trophie." Jemma whispered, then jumped off the bench. "Steve, get up!" Jemma yelled, only to fall herself. Kai grabbed hold of her, and Steve tried to get up.

He slipped again, pushed the fallen weight back against the wall. The trophie toppled over, and fell. Steve opened his eyes, but didn't have time to scream.

Blood, brains and blood flew everwhere, covering the gang. Faith threw up, as Tala pulled bits of bone out of his hair. Kai looked down at Jemma, only to find she had fainted.

* * *

"You're telling me, that none of you killed him?" the police officer asked. Faith groaned, rolling her eyes sky wards. 

"No, we didn't. Steve slipped on some water, and a trophie crushed his head in." she replied. Faith was trying to keep her temper in check.

"Maybe it was her." the police officer suggested, pointing to Jemma who was still out cold.

"Oh no! Jemma's not like that!" Tala yelled. The police officer raised an eyebrow.

"If I remember rightly, one of her nicknames is _Cruelty_. Am I correct?" he smirked. Tala, Faith and Kai looked at eachother.

"They call me that, because I adore Cradle of filth's album, _Cruelty and the beast._" Explained a very dizzy Jemma. She sat up, and galred at the officer. "Not you again." she hissed.

"Nice to see you too. What's with the hat?" The officer replied, pointing to the hat Jemma clutched tightly.

"None of your business. If my friends have told you everything you need to know, we'll be heading off. Good day." Jemma snapped, and walked off. She didn't get very far, before her legs gave way. Kai caught her.

"Watch yourself." Kai whispered, and helped Jemma walked back home. Tala and Faith followed.


	15. Driverless Truck

"Tala, I've been thinking?"

Tala chewed his lip. It worried when Faith said that, it usually meant something bad. "What?" he asked finally. Faith stopped, causing Tala to stare at her.

"When I die..." Faith began. Tala stopped her.

"Hold it Faith! Who said anything about you dying? You're not going to die." he stated. Faith smiled slightly, but there was a dark tint to it.

"Just like Jem said. Death waits for no man or woman. Nice to know, huh? But when I do die, and if it is before you, make sure Jemma is fine. I don't want anything happening to my oddball emo girl." she replied. Tala nodded his head.

"I promise Faith." he whispered, worried over Faith's darker look on life. Faith gave Tala one last hug, before stopping at the road.

Suddenly the wind picked up.

Both russian became worried. As Faith went to cross the road, Tala heard the sound of a truck. "Faith, look out!"he yelld, grabbing his girlfriend round the waist and yanking her backwards.

A speeding truck, with no driver in it, went flying passed. It smacked into a tree, before being engufled in flames.

* * *

_'And your face just drops in a pile of flesh,  
And then your heart, heart pounds.  
Till it pumps in death,  
Prime directive, exterminate  
Whatever stands left!'_

**Riiing!**

"Damnit, now what?" Jemma hissed, snatching her phone up from her bed. "Hello?" she greeted, still dancing around to her song.

_'Jemma! Somethings just happened!"_ Faith yelled down the phone. Jemma stopped dancing.

"Oh my god, what! Has someone died?" Jemma asked. There was shuffle on the other end.

_'No. I almost got run over, if my loveable Tala hadn't pulled me away. Did you get a vision?'_ Faith asked. Jemma racked her brains, before remembering.

"Yeah. A driverless truck went speeding passed. I tried to phone you but your phone was switched off." she explained. Faith chuckled on the other ened.

_'Yeah, you see, I was at the cinema with Tala. I'm okay anyway. Whoes next?'_ the russian questioned. Jemma shift through some papers.

"Erm, hang on. Tala is next." Jemma grimly informed.

* * *

Faith looked at Tala. "You're next." she whispered. 

"Oh great!" Tala hissed. "Does Jem know how I'm going to die?" he added. Tala waited as Faith asked Jemma. Faith shook her head.

"No, she doesn't." she replied. Tala sighed.

"Fine then. I'll just have to be careful." he muttered.


	16. Falling roof

Sean slowly walked downstairs, rubbing his eyes as he did.

It was half past six in the morning, and Sean was surprised to see a light on in the living room. Normally his daughter would still be in bed, having had another weird day in her oddball life.

"Jem? What are you doing up this early?" Sean asked. Jemma didn't turn away from the T.V.

"Hey dad! Couldn't sleep, so I came downstairs to play _American Wasteland_." she replied, pulling off another combo. Sean smiled and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Kai grumbled to himself, when his alarm went off. 

Knocking it to the floor, Kai slowly got up. _'I hate mornings'_ he muttered, and went to get dressed. Anyone who was late for breakfast, never got any in the Hiwatari household, but The five boys could count of the cook if they were late.

Just as Kai was about to leave his room, his mobile gave out it's ashrill tone. Kai snatched it from the bed. "What!" He snapped down the phone.

_'Terrible sorry Mr Hiwatari! Did I catch you at a bad time?' _The voice mocked.

"Jemma? What the heck are you doing phoning at this time in the morning?" Kai asked. Jemma chuckled on the other end.

_'Why else would I wanna phone you? Huh?'_ she asked, her tone had gone seriouse. It dawned on Kai suddenly, hitting him like a brickwall.

"Tala. You saw something, didn't you?" he asked, quickly.

_'You do catch on fast. Look, just get Tala out of his room. His roof in gonna cave in. I'm going to get Faith.'_ Jemma ordered. Kai hung up, before saying anything, and dropped his phone in his back pocket.

* * *

Tala groaned slightly, when someone hammered on his door. "Hang on, I'm almost done!" he shot back, pulling his shirt on. 

"Tala! Move it now!" Kai yelled, before the door handle turned. Tala growled to himself, and muttered how Kai was just a asswipe. Yanking the door open, Tala was surprised when Kai pulled him out the room.

"Come on. We're gonna meet the girls outside." Kai ordered, running down the stairs. Tala followed.

"What about breakfast? Your grandfather's gonna have a fit." The red head pointed out.

"Screw Breakfast! I've got some money, now hurry up!" Kai yelled back, and opened the front door. Tala walked out, before being roughly shoved out. Tala had had enough.

"Kai, what the heck is your problem?" he asked, before there was a deep rumble. The ground shook, then everything was quiet. Tala got up, dusting himself down. Kai smirked slightly.

"You owe me. I just saved your life." he replied, walking down the garden path.

* * *

"WHAT!" 

Jemma winced slightly. Faith paced Jemma's living room, freaking out. "His roof caved in? What? How?" she stopped, and grabbed Jemma's shoulders. "Where's Tala!" Faith asked, shaking her english friend.

_Knock knock!_

"Outside the door, with Kai." Jemma replied. Faith let go of her friend, and ran full pelt to the door. No sooner had it been opened, Faith hugged Tala tight. Kai walked in.

"About time. I thought Faith was gonna kill me." Jemma muttered, seating herself on the couch. Kai sat next to her.

"Tala didn't catch on." Kai muttered, as they heard the front door slam. Jemma rested her head on Kai's shoulder.

"You're next, you know?" she whispered. Kai nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know." he sighed.


	17. Celebration

The letterbox rattled, as Sean came up from the basement. He found no sign of the russian trio, but instead saw his daughter fast asleep, on the sofa. Sean smiled softely, and went to collect the mail.

"Bill, Bill, Bill...What this?" sean questioned to himself, seeing a fancy envople. Jemma woke up, listening to her father read the letter out loud.

_'Dear Mr Scott, _

As an employee of Hiwatari High school and an amazing citizen of Russian, you have been welcomed to celebrate Master Voltaire's 60th party. It will be held in the park, as many other citizens will be attending.

_I hope that you and your lovely daughter can make it. _

_The celebration starts tonight at 7:00pm. _

_Yours Sincerely _

Boris.'

"I am not wearing a dress!" Jemma yelled, turning her Xbox on. Sean rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I would let you freeze out there?" He asked, placing the letter on the kitchen table. "Wear something nice though, okay?" Sean tried to reason.

"What's the point? It's not like the old man is gonna notice." Jemma shot back.

* * *

Bryan, Ian and Spencer watched with mock interest as Kai ducktaped his wardrobe shut. "Erm Kai. What are you doing?" Ian asked. 

"What does it look like." Kai snapped back, tossing the empty roll away.

"Excuse me!" Tala called, pushing his way passed the trio at the door. He placed an armfull of ducktapes on Kai's bed. "That's all of it." he replied. Kai nodded.

"That'll do." he muttered, then turned to Bryan when he coughed.

"Boris told me to inform you, we'll be leaving tonight. A little after seven." he explained. Kai shook his head.

"I'm leaving before then. So is Tala." he replied. Tala looked at Kai, then at the trio, then back at Kai.

"Am I?" he asked, earning a dark look from Kai.

* * *

Everyone in Russian was at the park. Jemma had never seen such a big gathering. She knew, that she was the only person there wearing a top hat. 

"I knew you wouldn't wear a dress!" someone called. Jemma smiled, when she saw Faith running towards her. The two girls hugged quickly, as Sean disappeared into the crowd.

"Too damn right I'm not wearing a dress. Too bloody cold." Jemma hissed, rubbing her arms. Faith laughed.

"Yeah, you can never get use to the coldness of this place. You seen Tala and Kai?" she asked, leding Jemma to a quiet spot. The english girl shook her head.

"No. Kai texted me. Said they were coming here early. Haven't seen a trace of them." Jemma replied. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Just like those two. We'd better find them. Kai's next and I'm sure you don't want him dead." she muttered, linking arms with her best friend.

The two set off in search of their male friends.


	18. Impaled

Kai smiled when he saw the only tophat, within miles, bobbing up and down. "There they are." he stated, nudging Tala in the arm. The red head searched the crowd.

"Where?" he asked. Kai rolled his eyes,and pointing to the tophat.

"There asshole." he shot back, and made his way through the crowd. Tala glared at Kai, before following.

* * *

Faith smiled and waved at the boys, when she saw them. Jemma squeaked excitedly. "You're okay!" she grinned, hugging Kai tight. 

"Last time I checked. Have you seen anything yet?" Kai asked. Jemma looked back at him, shaking her head.

"Not yet, but don't get hopeful. Death will..." a loudspeaker cut Jemma off.

**"Attention everyone! To begin this Celebration of a very important man, will we start by lighting some fireworks."**

"Bit childish, don't you think?" Tala asked. Faith shook her head.

"Nah, everyone loves fireworks. Right, Jem?" she asked, looking at her blue haired friend. Jemma was complete take back by the fireworks, her eyes wide like a childs.

* * *

Some way off, a horse stood tied to a tree branch. It was freaking out as the fireworks were let off into the sky. Two kids stood behind it, giggling. "Go on then!" one urged. 

His friend held out a lighter, and lit up a firecracker. No sooner had the firecracker started up, the sinster wind was back. Everyone was quiet, wondering where it came from. Only four people began to panic.

"Kai, get out of here." Jemma whispered. Kai shook his head.

"I can't. I'm not leaving you alone." He whispered back. Jemma hated it when he was so stubborn.

"Get going now! I'm not the one in danger, you are. Go!" she ordered. Kai, sighing defeat, took off. The horse pulled his reins off the branch and took off. People began to screaming, running away from the horse.

"Kai look out!" Faith yelled. Kai turned round, only to have the horse smack into him. The russian tumbled back, and was impaled on a wheat thresher.

"Kai!" Jemma screamed, as the trio ran towards him. To their surprise, Kai's right leg was impaled. He gave a weak smile.

"Lucky, ain't I?" he chuckled. Jemma surpassed the urge to hug him, just incase she hurt her boyfriend. Nonetheless she was still panicing.

"How we gonna get you off?" Faith asked, wincing at the sight. Kai gritted his teeth, and looked at Tala.

"Tala, grab my arms and pull me off." he ordered. Tala stared wide eyed at his friend. He quickly shook his head.

"I couldn't Kai. It would hurt me." he pointed out, but Kai gave him another dark look.

"Fuck sake Tala, it's hurt enough as it is. Just do it!" he yelled. Jemma turned away, as Faith helped her boyfriend.

"Oi! Hey you! Phone an ambluance! Now!" Jemma yelled, to a passer by. Kai hit the floor, a large hole in his leg. "We need to cover that." Jemma added, dropping to her knees. Grabbing hold of the bottom of her trousers, she ripped some off.

Jemma then placed it round Kai's leg and used her belt to keep it in place. Tala and Faith helped Kai up, and they led him over to a bench.

"Did Death do that too, or was Jemma?" someone asked.

The group turned to see Kane, his eyes blazing with hate.


	19. Kane's crushing end

Faith growled under her breath, as Jemma took a step back. Kai stood up. "Stay away from me Kane!" Jemma yelled. Kane smirked dangerously.

"You should be dead instead of Salima. She should be here with me." he stated. Kane didn't move, but Jemma took another step back.

"You've gotta stay away from me Kane. Please, for all our sakes." Jemma pleaded. Kai limped his way over to Jemma.

"Stay away from her, asshole!" Kai spat. Kane still didn't move.

"You staged that attack to kill both of us. Only it backfired, I'm still alive! Salima isn't, and now I'm taking revenge for her!" Kane yelled. Kai gritted his teeth.

Faith and Tala glanced behind them, noticing the fireworks were still going. "Should we go stop them?" Tala asked. No sooner had the words left his lips, the sinster wind was back.

"Am I not going over there." Faith replied.

"Listen to me Kane. It was the Grim Reaper who killed Salima, not me. You were meant to die, but Kai got in the way. If you kill me now, you'll be next in line." Jemma stated, trying to reason with Kane.

"No, it was you. Death isn't going to touch me, I'm immure to it. Now, you're dead." Kane replied, jabbing his finger at Jemma. Suddenly, four fireworks flew up, but headed straight to Jemma and Kai. Tala and Faith ran behind them.

"Get down!" Tala yelled, pushingt them down. Kane watched in horror as the fireworks whizzed pass him. They exploded on something, but Kane was more shocked that he was still alive.

"See! Death can't touch me!" Kane yelled, a huge smile on his face. Suddenly, something groaned. Kane looked up to see a cherry picker crane sway and groan. The sign, it held, suddenly fell.

"Oh..."

The sign slammed into Kane, cutting him in half. The right hand twitched, flipping the gang off. Blood and organs spilled over onto the grass. Jemma stared wided eyed, as Faith turned away.

* * *

"Well Mr Hiwatari, you're very luck." 

Kai snorted to himself. "Lucky? I am a huge hole in my leg, how is that lucky?" he asked. He promised Jemma he wouldn't let the doctors know about _Death's Design_.

The doctor smiled, somewhat amused. "I've seen worst injuries tonight." he replied, walking towards a door.

"Can my friends come in now?" Kai called out. He never liked hospitals. The doctor nodded, and left the small room. Kai waited. He didn't like silence either. Suddenly the door was pushed open, and Jemma ran in. Before either one said anything, Jemma wrapped her arms around Kai's neck.

"Oh my god, Kai! I thought I was gonna loss you!" she cried. Kai patted her back.

"I ain't going anywhere." he whispered.

"Get a room." Faith teased, making Jemma stick out her tongue. "So, what's the damage and how much is it gonna cost?" Faith asked, as Tala closed the door behind him. Kai pointed to his leg.

"The damage: One huge hole in my leg. Cost: The hospital is footing the bill." He replied. Tala rolled his eyes, muttering _Not surprising._

"The hospitals footing the bill? Why?" Jemma asked. Kai winced as he shifted slightly.

"My grandfather owns the place. Heck, he owns almost half of Russia. Saves me having to pay." Kai answered, shrugging.


	20. 10 months later

_10 months later_

Kai sneered as a small group of kids ran passed him. He use to love Halloween, but now it had turned into another corparate holiday. "Hey Kai, why the long face?" Faith asked, dressed up as the devil. To both Tala and Kai, it seemed to fit.

Faith was the Devil.

"Just thinking how crap Halloween has got. I mean, it looks like _Hello kittie_ just exploded." Kai grumbled, his hands dug deep into his pockets. Faith chuckled, as Tala just nodded his head.

"Oh well. Jem isn't gonna be happy with you two. She so wanted you to dress up Kai." she teased, stopping at Jemma's house. Kai snorted.

His leg had full healed, although Kai did walk with a slight limp. Faith knocked on the door, and waited. The door opened, and Sean sighed, his arms covered in sweets. "Thank god, it's only you. I thought Halloween was bad in england, but this is stupid." he grumbled, letting the trio in.

"Where's Jem?" Faith asked, pulling one of her red leather gloves up. Sean pointed to the living room, where music was heard playing at a loud volume.

"Jemma actually dressed up in something other then Halloween." Sean grinned.

* * *

_(A/N: If anyone of you have seen **My Chemical Romance**, **Helena**, then you'll know the dress)_

Jemma gave one final twirl in a large mirror. She felt kind of bad, making her father carry it down from the spare room, but she was also very happy, for two reasons.

One: It was Halloween.

Two: Not a single vision.

The costume Jemma wour, was a black corset dress. A red ribbon was tied round her wasit, which set the tone for the bottom half. The bottom half of the dress was in a tutu fashion, red mixing in with Black. On her feet were a pair of black ballet shoes, the ribbons tied half way up her calfs. Jemma's blue hair was in ringlets, and more smudge black eye liner was under her eyes. Her skin was so pale, it looked like she was dead.

Faith whistled. "Nice costume girl. Helena, right?" she asked. Jemma turned round, and nodded her head. She tutted when she caught sight of Kai and Tala.

"Good going guys! You ruined it all now." she pouted, grabbing a _Trick-or-treat_ bag. Kai rolled his eyes.

"I don't dress up or anything." he pointed out, walking to the front door. No sooner had he opened it, Kai was met with two kids.

"Trick or Treat!" They yellled. Kai stared at them for a bit, before Jemma pushed passed. She filled their bags with a handful of sweet each.

"There you go." she smiled sweetly. The kids squeaked, said their thanks and ran off.

"You'd be good as a mother Jemma." Tala chuckled. Jemma smirked at him, as they left the house.

* * *

The trio were already three quarters of the way round the street, when Jemma stopped. She lent against a weeping willow tree, retching. 

"Jemma? What's wrong?" Faith asked. Jemma felt like she was swollowing a lead weight.

"Another...Vision." she whispered, her eyes closed tight. Before Jemma could explained, Ian ran towards Kai and Tala.

"Guys! There's been a fire at the mansion!" he yelled. Kai spun round.

"What?" he asked. Kai glanced back at Jemma, then his eyes went wide. Ian regain his breatth, before telling the whole story.

"Master Volatire fell asleep, and the fire in the fireplace raged out of control. He's dead." he explained. Jemma smiled slightly.

_"Back again, huh Death?_ She thought, in slight amusment.

* * *

_At that, my friends, is the end. I will be starting **Cheating Death 2: Blood gift**. _

_Toodles!_


End file.
